Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold apparatus for resin molding a molded article having an undercut part.
Related Art
In a mold apparatus for resin molding a molded article having an undercut part, technology is conventionally known that causes a core molding the undercut part to release from this undercut part by way of rotational movement. For example, Patent Document 1 can be given as a publication disclosing this type of core for releasing from an undercut part by way of rotational movement. In Patent Document 1, technology is disclosed that forms a rotary core so that a slide-contact face with the mold main body is a curve, and causes this rotary core to release from the undercut part by way of causing to revolve along this slide-contact face.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H6-114893